1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates, in general, to a surf wake system and method for a watercraft and more particularly to a wake modifying system for modifying a wake produced by a watercraft traveling through water and methods for their use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, wake surfing is a water sport in which a surfer trails behind a ballasted wake boat at relatively slow speeds. Riders surf on an endless wave. The wake boats are specific wake boats with rear platforms and direct submerged drives so the propeller is under the boat.
In order to create wakes, owners of inboard boats place ballast, such as water ballast, lead weights, cement, or other heavy objects in different sections of the boat in order to weight the boat down and create a larger wake. The weight may add a bias of weight toward the back corner of the boat that the rider is surfing on.
However, it takes trial and error to figure out where to put the ballast and how much to produce the best wave on your boat. For example, if a left surf wake is desired, one would position a significant amount of weight near the aft left corner of the boat. Positioning several hundred pounds of ballast (e.g., 600-800 lbs, or more) or several large men adjacent the desired corner may be necessary for creating a suitable surf wake. One will appreciate such imbalance generally leads to significant lean of the watercraft. For example, a lean of approximately 14° is often necessary when using conventional ballast systems in order to create a suitable surf wake. As one can imagine, such lean may have deleterious effects on both handling and passenger enjoyment.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.